Monacus Bar Brawl
The Marionette Palace The bar is a sleazy joint for one thing and one thing only: it's a exotic dancer bar (Sorry guys PG-13 only!). There is a stage in the front of the bar and another on the right and left walls. Each one has several polls on the stage and various other ... equipment. The light in the bar is dim and usually very smokey and has a stench of body odor and cheap perfume even when the bar is closed. In the middle of the place is the island-style bar itself, encircled by bar stools. Tables are placed around the bar, and chairs surround the stage. Techno music and flashing lights are always blaring from this place when it's open to the public. Dancers from all walks of life strut their stuff on the stage, from males to females and even the gender neutral types. The owner of this bar is M'al, who seems like a decent guy, but what's his real motive in all of this? He just seems out of place. Sitting off in a dark corner of the bar, Hardhead sits alone, a pair of drinks in front of him and 6 or so empties scattered across the large table. The Autobot doesn't seem to be even noticing the dancers in the background, nor the music. As a waiter comes by, he snaps his order for another drink. The bar seems packed, except for Hardhead's giant table which holds just the one 'Mech. His large cannon points out of the shadows of his table. Triggerhappy hasn't been to a neutral bar for a while. While he usually likes to get hammered with Misfire, his partner in chaos seems to be otherwise occupied at the moment. Probably cleaning the barracks due to some administrative error again. It seems he's always on the receiving end of such mistakes, the poor mech. As he makes his way inside, several of the bar's patrons glance his way and shudder at the sight of the purple emblem on his wings. Or even just at the sight of a Cybertronian in general. Perhaps that's why Hardhead is sitting alone. Even the bar's owner doesn't make small talk with him as he usually tries to do with most others while he's taking the Targetmaster's order. Triggerhappy plops himself down at the bar while he waits for his and Blowpipe's drinks. Looking up, Hardhead grumbles to himself as a fellow Cybertronian strolls into the bar. Quickly his tactical computer recognizes his countryman as Triggerhappy. Pushing the bar table, Hardhead creaks and groans his joints as he gets to his feet. Pushing through the patron, Hardhead makes his way towards Triggerhappy, reaching out he puts his hands out to touch, Triggerhappy's Shoulder. "Leave Decepticon. Now." He coldly states to the Targetmaster, cold hatred rumbles through his voice. Triggerhappy smirks as he feels Hardhead's hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah? And what's gonna happen if I don't, Autoscum? You gonna shoot me? Punch me?" M'al, the aforementioned bar owner, goggles at the two of them and backs slowly away from the counter, sensing what was about to down. Normally, if he smelled a brawl brewing, he'd speak up and try to prevent it from happening...but not with these guys. No sir. He'd rather keep his own head, and his limbs, thank you. Additionally, he does what he can to contact the rest of his staff and warn them of the impending danger... Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Guarded. "As you wish." Hardhead pulls back his right hand, balling into a fist. Hardhead holds his fist still for a second as he pivots on his foot and then pushes his fist down towards Triggerhappy. As the fist accelerates, Hardhead lets out a roar of rage, as if years of pent up rage are being unloaded. Words almost seem to form in his roar, but the burning fire in his optics show that rationality has left Hardhead as his fist continues to accelerate towards Triggerhappy! Combat: Hardhead strikes Triggerhappy with his Hardhead's Rage! (Punch) attack! Triggerhappy is knocked off of the stool he was sitting on as Hardhead's fist connects with his back. Nearby bar patrons yelp and skitter away, fearing the worst, though some of them are just too inebriated to even realize who's fighting. They just stand there and watch, hooting and catcalling drunkenly. Meanwhile, the Targetmaster gets up quickly, grabbing Blowpipe off of the bar as the Nebulan quickly transforms into his weapon form. "Finally, some fun!" he laughs psychotically and fires upon the Autobot. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Hardhead with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! Letting out a whoop of triumph as his fist connects with Triggerhappy's back. Smiling at Triggerhappy, "Fun. Yes." Hardhead intones mechanically as Triggerhappy comes up firing at Hardhead. Staggering backwards, Hardhead takes a blast in his chest drawing, energon. "Hmmm...those are kosher brawl rules." Hardhead chuckles as he lefts up his left leg, swinging it towards Triggerhappy's knee. "One thing I'll say about you 'Cons...you enjoy a good fight." Combat: Hardhead strikes Triggerhappy with his Busted Left Knee! (Kick) attack! Triggerhappy is nailed in the knee by Hardhead's kick, sending him stumbling sideways into a table, which topples as his weight plows into it. "Yeah, depends on your definition of 'good', though huh?" He reaches down and rips a seat out of the floor, then hurls it at Hardhead! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Hardhead with his Flying barstool (Kick) attack! "Good is letting out your frustration." Hardhead states as he looks at Triggerhappy, "But I think you enjoy the violence...yes?" Hardhead asks as the Barstool shatters across his head, snapping it back. When it snaps forward, a very vague smile crosses his face. "Now you are getting it." Hardhead stalks towards Triggerhappy, wiping the Energon off his face. "So...now what?" Hardhard takes two steps towards Triggerhappy, jumping into the air, dropping an elbow towards Triggerhappy. "Thank you for this Triggerhappy." Combat: Hardhead strikes Triggerhappy with his Flying Elbow Drop! (Smash) attack! "The violence, among other things, yeah." Triggerhappy admits, grinning. "Frustrated, huh? What's wrong, your friends bothering you? Get your aft handed to you somewhere? Both?" Hardhead's elbow slams into his shoulder as the Autobot comes down, knocking the Targetmaster to the floor. Now his opponent is on top of him...not usually a good situation, but Triggerhappy can make the most of it! His form shifts as he transforms on the floor, then shoots upward, attempting to fly straight into Hardhead and slam him into the ceiling. The inebriated patrons are really shouting now, even though a few of them have gotten caught in the crossfire. Those who are still standing seem to be oblivious to this fact. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Hardhead with his Making the most out of it! (Ram) attack! The joints in his elbow shatters as Hardhead connects with Triggerhappy, Roaring in triumph, Hardhead listens to Triggerhappy, "No. I don't have friends." Hardhead states, "I have been destroyed many times over..." Hardhead sighs for a moment, distracted. "This War...it is pointless..." He states plainly. "I kill you. You ki..." His voice is cut off as Triggerhappy shifts underneath him, and kicks in his thrusters, sending Hardhead flying straight up to the ceiling, cracking his back armor. Then as Triggerhappy flies sideways away, Hardhead falls towards the ground, cracking it and his armor." Ughghgghghggh...." Hardhead groans from the ground. Adding insult to injury the tiles from the ceiling fall on to his back. "Clever..." Hardhead mumbles into the floor, as he rolls over to his back, his Shatterblasters now in his hands, from the ground, he points them at Triggerhappy, "Come back down and let us finish this..." Combat: Hardhead strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his John Woo style Shatterblasters! attack! Triggerhappy banks and rolls, trying to avoid the shatterblasters, but the bar is a very cramped place, and there's not much room in here to maneuver! His armor cracks as well, and smoke coughs out of his afterburners. He manages to remain airborne near the ceiling, though. "Pointless, eh? Why don't you tell Rodimus that. I'm sure he could offer you some encouragement. I may be crazy, but I sure ain't stupid." The place is a wreck, now. Bits of ceiling are crumbling down onto the patrons and remaining staff of the Marionette, and shattered glasses litter the floor. Hopefully M'al has some form of insurance, because it's about to get a whole lot worse. The Targetmaster activates his photon pulse guns and lets loose with them, shooting in all directions. It's his namesake, he has to do it at least once a fight. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Photon-Pulse Guns attack on Hardhead goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! "What does Rodimus care? He is a believer, he actually believes there will be peace." Hardhead lowers his arms, his systems flickering as he looks around the bar, "Primus help me I know the truth...no matter how many of you violent psychopaths we crush...more and more of you will come." Hardhead sighs, "Violence and Evil will always be of this world. And all I can do is fight it until, I can't fight anymore." Optic bar still trained on Triggerhappy, Hardhead braces himself for Triggerhappy's next pass...and the pain... Moments pass, then more moments pass...as Hardhead realizes Triggerhappy weapons has misfired, he starts to laugh and laugh and laugh, holding up a hand. "Get me up..." He intones to his foe, through his laughter. Combat: Hardhead takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Somehow, Triggerhappy shoots himself. Maybe a surface somewhere in the bar had deflected his shots, who knew. And who cared. Not Triggerhappy. He just laughs and laughs at Hardhead's dejected comments. "Hahahahahhaha! Yeah, that's right--one day you won't be able to fight any more--and then, you'll just have no choice but to succumb to your defeat! You know, maybe you and I agree on more things than we originally thought! At least you understand one thing...there will never be peace, because you know what? We Cybertronians were made for this! If we don't have something worth fighting against to shoot at, we don't have a reason to live! Simple as that! You know it, I know it...the rest of the galaxy knows it. Everyone knows it except most of your sappy Autobot friends...heheheh." The Targetmaster's systems are screeching at him, energon is spurting everywhere, and his engines are sparking. But not that he cares! He again flies straight down at Hardhead like a K-class suicider bomber! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Hardhead with his Out with a bang! (Ram) attack! Smiling to himself, Hardhead listens to Triggerhappy, holding back his laughter...Hardhead manages to squeeze out, "Maybe we'd be friends in another life..." His voice stops as Triggerhappy comes flying towards Hardhead, his tactical computer flashes K-class Suicide Bomber run. Bracing himself for impact, Hardhead lets out a howl of pain as Triggerhappy hits him straight in the chest, popping him up deeper into the floor, but has the side effect of letting him escape and get back to his feet. Pacing towards Triggerhappy, Hardhead looks at the Decepticon. "Triggerhappy, this is tragic...your deactivation brings me no pleasure." Hardhead pulls his arm back as his other hand grasps his chest, "Ughhh.." He then stumbles, accelerating his fist at Triggerhappy! Combat: Hardhead strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Hard Knuckles (Punch) attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter falls to the ground, unconscious. Triggerhappy had been certain that he'd be knocked into stasis lock by the time Hardhead decided to punch him, but as luck would have it he is still conscious right up until the point when the Autobot finally finishes the deal. As the fist comes down, he smirks at Hardhead's comment. "Really? Somehow, I doubt that..." Looking at Triggerhappy, Hardhead shakes his head. "I doubt it too." Hardhead states to Triggerhappy, "I just wish I could believe that like Rodimus. No matter what I think of you...I will not leave you here. As a Cybertronian I owe you that. They would just chop you for parts." Hardhead throws his last mega-cycle's worth of payment towards the barkeep. "For the damage." He then grabs Triggerhappy and blowpipe. "I will return you to your kind. Remember this." Hardhead starts to pull Triggerhappy towards the door as he grumbles to himself. "Ugh...reports." Autobot Message: 3/110 Posted Author AAR: Monacus Bar Fight Sat Jun 01 Hardhead ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *TEXT REPORT* My fellow Autobots...I was involved in a Bar Brawl with Triggerhappy on Monacus. I have paid for the damages and I could not apprehend, Triggerhappy. However, the Decepticon should be out of commission for a while. I may be banned from Moncus for a while. Hardhead out. *END TEXT REPORT* Reports Message: 9/9 Posted Author GNN: Monacus Bar Brawl Sun Jun 02 Triggerhappy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ BAR BRAWL ON MONACUS KILLS 5, LEAVES MARIONETTE PALACE IN SHAMBLES Just last night, a brawl broke out between two Cybertronian patrons at the Marionette Palace in fifth quadrant of the entertainment and commerce sector on Monacus. However, this wasn't just any brawl. The fight became extremely violent and destructive, and caused parts of the facility's ceiling to crumble and collapse onto bystanders. While some of the patrons present were sober enough to leave the premises, many were far too inebriated to recognize the imminent danger. Five innocent bystanders were crushed by falling debris, while seven more were injured and required immediate medical attention. According to witnesses such as the bar's owner M'al, an Autobot suddenly approached a Decepticon who had just entered, demanding that he leave the bar. When the Decepticon refused to oblige, a fight ensued, ultimately leaving the Decepticon in critical condition. The Autobot then dragged his opponent out of the bar, presumably to finish him off. "I felt useless," M'al said in a morning interview. "These guys are so powerful, there was nothing any of us could have done to stop it that wouldn't have simply resulted in getting more innocents killed." This tragic incident has encouraged a stronger push for the Galactic Council to pass a law banning all Cybertronians from bars located in non-affiliated territory. Advocates of the ban have cited civilian safety, as well as a previous bar incident involving Cybertronians on one of the Nepsan Lunar Satellites, which resulted in significant damage to the interior of the building but no severe injuries or casualties. However, a sizable opposition has decried the idea as racist, calling the recent and previous incidents rare and isolated. The Council continues to aid Monacan authorities in supporting and assisting those affected by the disaster.